The eigth digidestined is here
by DigiGirl
Summary: It's a surprise. Please read and review
1. Default Chapter Title

Digimon Fanfic 1 By Rachael Lowe 

Breif Summary: This takes place before Myotesmon was defeated but while they are searching for the eigth child. Another thing instead of T.K. being one of the original 7 digidestined Kari is. I've also changed it so Kari is 9 years old. 

CHAPTER ONE 

Matts house... 

Matt changed the wet cloth on T.K.'s forehead. " I'm sorry for bein so much trouble, " T.K. said quietly. " I know your supposed to be searching for the eigth child." Matt smiled and sat down beside his little brother. " The others can handle it. Besides your my brother, it's my job to take care of you." " Thanks Matt," T.K. said smiling. CRASH!! T.K jumped up. " Wa wa what was that?" Then the door opened and Gabumon cam rushing in. " Matt get T.K. out of here." " Whats going on?" Matt asked. " Phantomon just knocked down your door and is searching for people. Get T.K. and get out of here." " Right. T.K. lets go, " Matt ordered. " Okay," T.K. said groggly. Matt took T.K.'s hand and they both escaped the house through the window. Once outside T.K. almost collapsed but Matt cought him. T.K.'s eyes closed and he moaned. It was then Matt remembered how sick T.K. was. Matt took T.K. and went to the park. To his surprise Tai, Sora, Izzy, Mimi, Joe, and Kari were there too, Matt layed T.K. down and sat next to him. " Hows he doing, " Kari asked. " He's as bad as ever," Mat said looking down at T.K. " The strangest thing is that we can't figure out whats wrong with him." " Why are you guys here, " Tai asked Matt. " We're all here because our houses were invaded, " Sora told Matt. " Same thing happened to us, " Matt replied. Suddenly the sky went dark by the many wings of bats and Myotesmon appeared. " I think this is it, " Tai said. " We have to stop this, today." Everyone nods in agreement at Tai's remark. Then all the digimon digivolve to their ultimate forms, MegaKabuterimon, Lillymon, Garudomon, Metal Greymon, Zudomon, and Angewomon. " I really don't have time for this, " Myotesmon said. " Well thats to bad, " Tai replied. " We're going to stop you once and for all. " Do you really think I'm here to destroy YOU? " Myotesmon said laughing. " You are not a threat to me. What I want is him." He then pointed at T.K. who was still not awake. Just after he said this T.K.'s eyes opened and he sat up. " Hey, whats going on?" " Finally I can get rid of you, " Myotesmon said facing T.K. " Crimson Lightning!" A terrified look appeared on T.K's face as he qucikly moved out of the way. " T.K. hang on," Matt said running towards his brother. T.K. suddenly fell and another attck came at him. " Help!" Just before the attck would have hit him Matt grabbed him and they both landed on the ground safely. T.K. clung to Matt obviously scared out of his mind. " Matt, watch out, " Izzy yelled. When Matt looked up another crimson lightning attck was heading strait for him and T.K. " Maaatt.....," T.K. cried as Matt held him closer to him. Suddenlu a large explosion of light appeared and Myotesmons attack was gone. " MetalGarurumon, " Matt said happily. " You stay here, we'll take care of this," MG said. Matt agreed. He then took out the eigth childs crest and digivice, " It sure would be helpful if he or she were here, " he thought. " Metal Claw", " Flower Cannon", "Sultans Hammer" , " Giga Blaster", " Electro Shocker", " Cylestral Arrow." Myotesmon only laughed. " Do you really think you can beat me with your childish games? Grissly Wing!" The attack hit all of the digimon anf they changed back to their rookie forms. Tai and the others each ran to aid their digimon. " Now, back to bisnuess, " Myotesmon said. " I want that child dea." He then shot another attack at the two. This time the attack was much faster and Matt knew he couldn't get him and his brother out of the way so he shoved T.K. out of the way and the blast hit him instead. " MATT!!" T.K. screamed as he ran to his fallen brother. *cough* " Are you ok lil bro?" Matt asked softly. Tears filled T.K.'s eyes as he nodded. " Matt... your gonna be okay right?" " Ya, of course," Matt said trying to cheer him up. Anger boiled inside T.K. as he hears Myotesmon's laughter. He picked up the tage and put it around his neck and took the digivice. Then he whiped the tears away from his eyes and stood up. " Thats enough!!" he shouted. The digivice he had then began glowing. " No!" Myotesmon yelled. " Not him!" " T.K...." Matt said. " YOUR the eight child!" " Me?" T.K. said shocked. " I have to get rid of you now!" " Not so fast," a voice said. " Patamon digivolve to..... Angemon." T.K. stood in amazment as he felt Matts hands on his shoulders. " You will be stopped. Hand of Fate!" A beam shot out of Angemon's fist and went right through Myotesmon until he was gone. " You did it lil bro, " Matt said. " I don't believe it, my own brothers the eigth child and I didn't even know. " " Hey you two, you guys okay?" " Huh? Who are you?" T.K. asked confused. " You've forgotten me already? I'm your digimon, Patamon." " Wow. You mean I have a digimon too, just like my brother?" T.K. said unaware of what he was. " Yup," Matt said. " Your part of the team, the eigth digidestined. " " Cool! But I wonder what moms gonna think." T.K said slitly laughing. " Well you can't tell her, it's kinda like a secret," Matt said. " Oh, well ok then if you say so," T.K. responded. Matt, T.K., Gabumon, and Patamon joined Tai and the others. " Matt, we've got some bad news, " Izzy said. " According to my calculations we have to go back to the digiworld. We've only been on earth for a few days but in their world it's been years, and alot of things could have happened." " Whats the digiworld?" T.K. asked Izzy. " Well the digiworld is kinda like our world only it's where all the digimon live." he explained. " Oh..." T.K. said. " Well I guess it's time to go," Mim said sadly. " And just when I was starting to like being home again. T.K. tugged on Matts shirt. " What is it?" Matt asked. " Matt, how long are we gonna be away? " he asked. Matt then remember T.K. was only 6 and hasn't exactly been away from home for more thatn one night. " Well.....I'm not sure, but don't worry about it. We'll be back soon, " He told T.K. but was rather looking at Tai with one of those, " what else was I supposed to say" looks. " Well everyone lets go," Tai said. The eight children held out their digivices and opened a gate to the digital world, not knowing what would happen next. 


	2. Default Chapter Title

Digimon Fanfic 1 By Rachael Lowe 

CHAPTER 2 

Matt was the first of the group to wake up. " Hey are you all ok?" " Ya we're ok. Hey is it me or is there something different about this place?" Kari said. " Your right. This place does look different. " Joe says. " It looks like theres things missing." T.K. looked around amazed at all he was seeing. " This place looks awsome." " Well, just make sure to watch your step. This place can be pretty tricky," Sora said. Suddenly a noise came from the bushes, and a little creature came running out. It was very frightened. T.K. walked over to the creature and kneeled down. " Hey don't be afraid. We're not going to hurt you." " Thats Botamon, " Izzy explained. " He is a water digimon although he is able to stay on land it is very unlikly." " What are you doing out here?" T.K. asked. " I have to stay out here or they'll catch me just like the others, " Botamon said clinging on to T.K. " Who will catch you?" Kari asked. " Why, the dark masters of the digiworld," Botamon replied. " They've rearranged the whole digiworld. Everythings all mixed up and at the top of spiral mountain is a huge black castle where the dark masters live." " Well why don't you join us," T.K. said. " Ya, " Tai agreed. " We'll make sure nothing happens to ya. " " Thank you very much." Botamon replied. " So......what now?" Matt said. " We can't just stay here." " Yeah, your right," Sora said. " Why don't we find a place to sleep and then we can figure out what to do in the morning." " Good idea. So where should we go?" Kari asked. " I know I nice safe place where we could all stay," Botamon said. " I used to live there but I got too scared to stay there all alone." " Well at least it's a place," Tai said. " Lead the way." The 8 children followed Botamon until they came to a cave which was bordered on 3 sides by water. It looked quite small on the outside but when they went inside they realized it wasn't small at all. " This is where we're sleeping?" T.K. said a little nervous. " Yup. It'll be safe though, "Matt said to calm him. " Well this is it. It's not much but at least it's something." " Yeah. Thanks Botamon," T.K. said. Sora and Joe got some wood and made a fire while the others just talked. " Boy am I hungry, " Kari said. " Yeah me too," Tai agreed. " I think that we're all a little hungry but there's no food and it's too dark to go searching." " Well your right about one thing, " T.K. said, " it's too dark to go searching, but there is food." " Where?" everyone asked. T.K. opened up his backpack and revealed a whole bunch of different snacks, fruit, and chips mainly. " Where did you get all this, " Matt asked? " Mom gave it to me before and I was supposed to share it with yeah but now there's enough for us all, or at least for tonight. " " T.K. you're a lifesaver," everyone said. They all sat around the fire while Izzy was typing away on his lab top computer. " According to this, Spiral Mountain is made up of different parts of the digiworld. " " Well I say tomorrow we start heading up to the top and see who these Dark Masters are," Tai said. " Yeah, but for now we should all get some sleep, " Izzy replied. " Good idea, I'm totally exhausted," Mimi whined. Everyone said goodnight and went to sleep, everyone except for T.K. that is. " I don't know how anyone can sleep in here. It's so dark and scary, I just wish I could go home." Matt was also awake watching his brother. " T.K. it's going to be okay. Nothings going to happen to you, I promise. Besides I know we'll be home soon." " Yeah, I hope so. I'm glad you're here," T.K. said smiling. " Well get some sleep squirt," Matt said softly laughing. " We have a big day tomorrow." " Ok, g' night." With that T.K. turned around and went to sleep. The next morning everyone woke up early except for T.K. " We should get an early start. It takes a while to get up the mountain." " Ok," Matt agreed. " I'll meet you guys outside in a sec." Everyone nodded and went outside. Matt kneeled down beside his brother. " C'mon T.K. it's time to get up." T.K. yawned and sat up. " Where are we going?" " You'll see when we get there so come on," Matt replied. A few minutes later Matt and T.K. came out of the cave and their digimon joined them. Gabumon next to Matt and Patamon landed right on T.K. 's hat. " Let's get going," Tai said. The group started walking, making sure that they didn't go in the wrong direction. Soon they reached the start of Spiral Mountain but were greeted by something evil. " Who's that?" T.K. asked. " That's Zucamon, a mega digimon. He can use any kind of attack so watch out, " Izzy warned. " Where do you think your going?" Zucamon asked smirking. Botamon ran into T.K. 's arms. " That's him, that's him!" he screamed. " Well, well, well if it isn't my old friend Botamon," Zucamon said laughing. Botamon stays silent as T.K. tries to calm him down. The evil digimon kept talking. " So, I see you've brought people with you. This just makes my job easier. Now I can kill all of you. Poison Ray! An attack came at all of the digidestined and their digimon making them all split up running in different directions. " I wish I were home," T.K. said running. Just then Zucamon appeared in front of him. " What do we have here, the smallest of the group," he said smiling evilly. " The prophesy says that the smallest will be able to destroy me so I might as well get rid of you now." "... Bye!" T.K. made sure Patamon was with him and began running. After a few feet he was pulled behind a bush. When he looked up he saw Tai and Agumon. " Thanks Tai." " No problem. I wouldn't want your brother to go crazy," Tao replied laughing. " Come out, come out where ever you are," Zucamon chimed. Suddenly he turned around and grabbed Kari from behind a tree. " Well, looks like I got one of your companions," the evil digimon taunted. " Let her go," Tai said. " No... I don't think I'll do that, but I'll tell you what I will do. If you hand over the boy I'll give you back this young girl." By now everyone else had joined Tai and T.K. " This isn't fair. Everyone's after me," T.K. pouted. " So what will it be, the boy or the girl," Zucamon exclaimed. He then took his claw and pressed it against Kari's neck. " I'll go," T.K. said sadly. " Just don't hurt her." Matt was shocked at what was happening. He couldn't just stand there was his brother was being captured. When his brother was half way to Zucamon he had had enough. Matt took out his pocket knife and threw it at the evil digimon. Although it did no real damage it made him lose his grip on Kari and she and T.K. ran back to the others, Matt took T.K. 's hand and looked at Zucamon. He only laughed at the group. " HAHAHAHAHAHA! You think you've won. I'll get that child just wait." T.K. shuddered and gripped Matt's hand tightly. Out of nowhere a purple light surrounded T.K. He was only able to say one word before he disappeared. Help. " What did you do with him?!" Matt screamed as Tai and Joe held him back from going insane. His brother then appeared next to Zucamon. I told you I'd get him," he said laughing evilly. " Matt Help!" T.K. shouted trying to break lose of Zucamons grasp. Then both, T.K. and Zucamon disappeared. " T.K......" Matt said softly. 


End file.
